Hidden Flower: The Green Rose Enters
by MusicOfMadness
Summary: I can't remember anything. Though, I do know one thing, that I was eerily similar to a character from an anime I once knew. Join Ayato as she jumps into the only thing that anchors her to her memories, Ouran's Host Club.
1. One Grown-Up Kid Coming Up

A sigh passed my lips as I looked at the ground at my feet. One pink shoe stepping forward before disappearing and being replaced by the other pair.

"Ah! Good morning, Aya-chan!" I blinked and looked up at one of the older woman whom lives on the street we were on. I flashed her a quick smile before bowing my head slightly at her.

"Good morning." She smiled back at me as I continued on my way to the store with the little cash I made that week. Another tired sigh escaped me as I felt the sun warm my back up.

'Day 6, the neighbors suspect nothing.' I cracked half a smile at my sarcastic joke before I shook my head. 'But seriously, I still don't know what's going on.' One side of my mouth quirked up as I thought about the troublesome situation that presented no answers to me.

I looked down at my small body and stared at it briefly before I looked at the street in front of me to make sure I didn't run into anything.

'I am in the body of a five year old kid now.' My hand went to my pocket where I felt the crinkle of the bent envelope in it. The same envelope that held nothing but my name: Toa Ayato, my age, and a date that I could assume was my birthday; at least I assumed that it was about me. I don't really know. I can't remember much and everything seemed to be a blur to me. The only thing that came to mind were two blurry figures in the fog of my mind that I somehow knew were my parents, yet there was no one in the apartment when I woke up. I reached a small hand up to my hair line and pushed back my black hair. I'm not particularly worried, just mostly confused.

"It doesn't matter right now. Let's just get something to eat." I muttered to myself, getting weird looks from some of the adults I passed, but that may be because of the fact that a little girl is walking by herself.

The jingle of the market's entry bell drew my attention away from the confusion swarming my head as I focused on roaming the aisles for food that would be at least a little appetizing to me. By the time I was done, my hand cart was filled with pretty much instant food, much to my disliking. Though, I guess there was no helping it since I didn't have enough money to buy fresh ingredients. My short legs took me to the counter, but I paused as I saw my reflection in the shiny black plastic of the counter. My eyebrows scrunched together as I tilted my head.

'I remind myself of someone, who is it?' I turned my head a few times before I gave up when no one came to mind and went to get my items ringed up. Once I was there I had a little trouble as I tried to push the small hand basket onto the counter. I was grateful when the cashier pulled the basket, seeing as I could barely reach the top of the counter with the slightly heavy basket.

"Hello," the young cashier smiled at me. "What is such a little girl doing shopping alone? Are you shopping for mommy or daddy?" I smiled slightly at the sugar sweet sentence. People were more friendly to little kids, weren't they? I can't say that I really hated it, but I'm sure I'll get tired of people using cutesy voices to talk to me.

"Nope," I shook my head. "I'm shopping all by myself." The woman chuckled and she told me the subtotal as I handed the cash over. She reached over and gave me what little change I had left over before she leaned over the counter and handed me the plastic bag full of food.

"Have a nice day, sweetheart." I smiled politely back at her before I thanked her and exited the store with my purchases. I sighed again as a dark cloud hovered over my head once my feet hit the pavement. My hand laid over my pocket where only a few bills and coins were left.

"My money~" I whined to myself. It seems like I'll have to do a lot more chores for people now. I frowned at the idea of working and shook my head.

'No, I'll be okay. I can just find some things to do around the neighborhood. But who's going to hire a five year old?' I sighed again in defeat before I rubbed my hands against my long hair, mussing it up in the process.

"Maybe I can just play the orphan card. Hm?" I was brought out of my thoughts as I saw a small table placed a few paces away from the store. The bright colors drew me closer and I balanced on the tips of my toes to view what was on the cheap plastic table.

"Do you need any help, miss?" A greying man sitting behind the table noticed me and smiled. I shook my head as I browsed the colorful woven bags and balls on the table. "No thank you." My eyes trailed up to wired rack behind the man. He glanced behind himself and smiled. "Would you like one?" My eyebrows scrunched together as I let my eyes run over the selection until it landed on a white mask with a silver dragon go up one side of the face. The mask was also decorated with blue roses that were outlined with sparkles in a dark blue color; the small lips on the mask were painted the same sparkling blue along with the lining around the eye holes. I reached a hand above the table and pointed at the pretty face mask. "How much is that one?" The elderly man smiled and told me the price. I dug through my pocket and smiled lightly when I found I had the right amount of money. I put the money on the counter, enough for a mask and one of the woven bags on the table, and he unhooked the mask from the wall made of wire. I slung the bag over my shoulder before I admired the craftsmanship and then thanked the man.

As I walked off, I put the mask in my colorful bag so that it wouldn't get damaged, the plastic grocery bag swinging on my other side as I walked. Though, I didn't get too far when I heard the man calling for me again. "Miss! Come here for a second, would you?" I tilted my head in curiosity before I turned around to go back to his stand. "You seem to have left more money than what was needed. How about you take this as compensation." I blinked as he handed me another mask similar to my own, though this one was black with a japanese raccoon dog framing one of the sides in gold foil along with red roses, lips and lining. It was pretty cool. I flashed the man a smile. "Thank you, Mister." My high voice trilled before I slipped the other mask into my bag. We both waved goodbye before I set off towards my new home.

I quietly shut the door behind me as I entered the apartment I woke up in. I took my pink Mary Janes off at the door. I took the little money I had left and counted it. I looked up into space as I calculated how much money the two masks would have cost and then calculated the cost. "Huh?" I stared at the coins in my hand and did the math again. "I didn't give him nearly enough money for a second mask." I blinked and shrugged it off. I let the coins slide into my bag and set it on one of the only tables in this whole place. My feet dragged against the plain wooden floors before I found my way to what would be considered a bedroom and silently laid down on the futon that I never bothered to put away, thinking about how I was going to pay for the endless list of things I needed for daily life along with the mystery on how I ended up in this situation.

"Agh!" I grunted as I buried my face into my pillow in frustration. "Whatever." I muttered into my pillow. "I'll figure it out eventually." I laid there silently until I looked off to my side to see my reflection. Sapphire blue eyes stared back at me with wisps of black hair laid around her face as her parted bangs drooped towards the ground. I stared with half lidded eyes before I sat up, never breaking my contact with the mirror. The same thing happened as I felt that there was someone that looked eerily close to my appearance. "Huh?" I narrowed my eyes at the reflection. "Hang on, it can't be..." My eyes widened as I shuffled closer and touched the cool glass. "I look like..." I shook my head. "No, there's no way, but..." I glanced at the mirror again before I shuffled into my covers and turned away from it. "I'll just do some research tomorrow."

The next day I traveled to one of the libraries near the apartment, which was hard, may I add. It didn't help that I haven't lived here long, along with the fact that I am pretty bad with directions. I entered the library once I found it and went straight towards the computers. I tapped my finger against the desk as I bounced my leg when I booted up the computer, already expecting it to load slowly.

I continue to tap my fingers, one after the other, until the internet popped up and I typed what I wanted in the search bar. I sighed impatiently when I saw that it paused.

"Stupid computer." It took almost five minutes for the page to upload and I was relieved when the page I was looking for popped up. My eyes widened as I leaned away from the screen.

"No way," I whispered to myself. I stared at the school page in front of me before I scrolled through it to make sure it was legit. I blinked in confusion, what was I suppose to do now? I confirmed my suspicions, but now I have no idea what to do. Then, another thought came to my mind.

'I know that Ouran Academy only existed in an anime, but how is the school real now? Am I in the anime?' My eyebrows knit together as I powered down the computer and left the library. 'Where have I watched this anime before?' I squeezed my eyes together as I tried to think of my past, but nothing came up other than vague flashes. I shook my head and gave up for the moment as I rubbed my hands against my forehead.

"Ah, I'm getting a headache from all of this." I dropped my hands in defeat before another unpleasant thought came to mind. "Might as well find a way to earn some money."

**An: Hello there! :) Here's an Ouran fanfic, as you can see. I wasn't originally going to put this on fanfic, but someone I know wanted me to; so, I guess if you're glad for that then I guess you can thank them.**

**I'm sorry the beginning is so slow, I hate writing beginnings. :( Anyway, I'm sure the story'll pick up soon. So, I guess follow this story if you're interested in Ayato. She's quite the card from what I am told. :)**

**Anyway, Peace~**


	2. Ryuu-san and Tanuki-san

"Is this alright, Nishimura-san?" I called over to an older woman. The black haired woman nodded at my gardening work with a smile.

"Yes, it's lovely. Thank you for taking care of my lawn." I shook my head as I lowered the hedge clippers.

"Well, you are paying for me to do this." Nishimura laughed as she patted my black hair.

"Yes, and what a great deal that was! You're so much cheaper to pay than those businesses!" I dead panned at her bluntness.

"Nishimura-san, you shouldn't say things like that. It'll make people feel like they're being taken advantage of." She laughed as she passed me some money and I counted it.

"It's fine, it's fine. You get paid and I get my work done. Your services are cheaper than professional ones and you do more work than my husband." Her face soured at the last part, I merely sighed at her flippant attitude.

"Whatever you say, Nishimura-san." I waved to her as I walked off and she went back to her house.

"Geez, I'm all gross now." I frowned at my slightly damp clothes before I patted the bulge in my colorful messenger bag. "Oh well, at least I made some money." I readjusted my ponytail as my mind wandered off again. It had been a few months since I had learned that I was in an anime called Ouran High School Host Club, but no memories had really come to me since then. None of my questions have really been answered, too. During my time in this place, no one visited me or came by my apartment. Not one adult came to check up on me. I never even received any bills for my apartment, not that I'm really complaining, but it was just odd. I took up whatever I could to save up money in case I needed it, but I did have to spend a large portion of it on food. Most people I do chores for came to terms on how "mature" I acted for my age after a short while.

"Hm?" I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard faint sobbing. I was planning on ignoring it, but it seemed that it came from where I needed to go and there was no way I could ignore whoever it was then. I sighed at the troublesome situation and continued to make my way to whoever was crying.

I silently stared at the little girl that was crying in front of me. She sat on the edge of the sidewalk in her school uniform as she tried to quiet her sobbing. My eyes widened as I recognized the girl before I looked around me; I didn't want her to question why there's another girl that looks just like her. An idea came to me as I dug into my bag to pull out the dragon mask I had never bothered to take out. I slipped it on before I came to stop in front of the young girl. She continued to sniffle before she noticed me and looked up with watery brown eyes. I crouched down in front of her and tilted my head in a questioning way. She looked at me with sad eyes, I was unsure of what to do before I remembered the extra mask I had and slipped it out.

She blinked at the similar mask as I held it out to her, I motioned to it with my head and she gingerly took it. She sniffed again as she hugged the mask to her chest and a few more tears fell. I then sat next to the girl as she sadly looked down at her lap.

'What do I do now?' I glanced to the side at the girl the best I could. I resisted the urge to sigh, not really knowing what to do at the moment. I think I know why she's sad, but it's kind of hard to comfort her without letting anything slip.

I eventually stood up, causing mini Haruhi to look up at me, her tears had stopped a while ago. I looked down at her and shrugged slightly.

"I'll be back." My feet then carried me to the nearest vending machine where I mourned the parting with some of my money and inserted some coins into the slot. I watched as a drink appeared in the place where I was suppose to pick it up and balanced it in my arm as I put coins into the machine to pay for two bags of chips and another drink. I then put my coin purse back into my bag and carried the drinks and chips back to Haruhi.

She looked up at me as I held a drink to her face. I blinked before she quietly took the drink and chips I offered her.

"Thanks." I nodded to her before I flopped down next to her. I opened the bag of chips and picked one up before I remembered the fact that I was wearing a mask and wouldn't be able to eat without taking it off. I sighed before I put the chip back and arranged the mask so that it covered the top half of my face. It was fairly uncomfortable, but food takes priority over it at the moment. During the entire time, the two of us were silent as we ate and drank our snacks before Haruhi spoke.

"Who are you?" I glanced over as she lowered her drink to her lap. I washed down the chips with my drink before I looked at her. Well, kind of, my vision was kind of cut off from the positioning of the mask.

"No one really." I shrugged at her. "Why don't you make a name for me, it'll get pretty annoying if we didn't have names to call each other by." Haruhi fell silent before she started to look me over.

"How about... Ryuu-san?" I blinked at the name and tried to think back to the anime if Haruhi had ever had any originality in her name choices, but maybe it's just because she's a kid.

"Whatever floats your boat." I tilted my head towards her and looked at the mask on her lap

"And how 'bout you? Should I call you Tanuki-san?" Haruhi's eyes widened before she shook her head quickly.

"No! I mean..." She blushed faintly at her outburst. "I mean, you can call me Haruhi."

"Alright then, Haruhi." She looked surprised at the lack of honorifics attached to her name, but I ignored it. "Do you feel better now?" The young Haruhi blinked at me with a surprised look before she nodded slightly.

"I guess I do feel better." I smiled slightly at the girl.

"That's good." I nodded sagely before we both fell silent. "I'll listen whenever you have the need to tell me something." I stood up. "But I have to go now. I usually walk this way around this time, so if you see me then don't hesitate to stop me." Haruhi stood up along with me as I stuffed my trash inside my bag with the intent to throw it out as soon as I could.

"Alright, thanks, Ryuu-san." I smiled reassuringly at her as I nodded and readjusted my mask again.

"Bye, Haruhi."

**An: If any of you are curious, you can go check out my deviant account (links on my profile) on how Ayato looks like. Though, she looks pretty much exactly like Haruhi except for her hair, eyes, and her piercings... So, I guess there's not much to imagine, huh?**

**Anyway, reviews are appreciated and really do motivate me into writing more!**


	3. The Annoying Buzz You Hear Is Silly Me

**AN: (Warning! Some of you might want to read this after the chapter! Though, I don't really spoil anything here...)**

**Before this chapter starts out, I'd like to tell you guys that this is a time skip and Haruhi is now in her last year of middle school while Ayato is in the year above her (despite being the same age).**

**I just thought that it might have been confusing for some people, so I just wanted to just clarify here.**

* * *

"What is taking her so long?" I sniffed behind the mask that became part of my daily ritual with Haruhi. I snaked a hand behind it to rub at my eye before I spotted a flash of red and blue. I tugged on the long sleeves of my sweater that was clearly too big for me, before I stood up and walked with Haruhi.

"So, how has your third year of middle school been so far?" Haruhi shrugged as she shouldered her school bag.

"It's been alright. Everyone's pretty nice and the school work isn't too bad." I sweat dropped.

'That's only because you're popular and smart!' I shouted in my mind.

"Ryuu?"

"Y-Yeah?" I turned to her to see a questioning look on her face.

"A lot of guys seem to want to help me a lot lately, do you know what that's about?" I sighed and held a hand to my heart.

'You're killing me, Haruhi!' I simply shook my head.

"No, it's nothing. Don't worry about it, Haruhi. You'll learn what they meant when you're older."

"Why don't you just tell me now?" I patted her head.

"It's hard to explain, you'll get it later." Haruhi made a face at me.

"Alright... How has your school been? You just start high school, right?" I blinked as I remembered what happened that made me start school all of a sudden.

~~_Flashback~~~~~~~_

_I sighed once again as I tiredly rubbed at my face._

_"Stupid bills." My eyebrows knit together as money spun around my thoughts. "They could have at least given me a warning instead of just telling me that my rent was due in a week." I cracked my neck as I removed the apron that belonged to my work and stuffed it in the same woven bag that I've been using for years. It had taken it upon myself to get a few jobs since I am now old enough to get some, along with the fact that my bills seemed to have been paid for only a few years, so now I have to pay for that on top of a ton of bills. It's all been pretty stressful._

_"Damn, what am I gonna do?" I sighed to myself. "Not only do I have my bills, but I need to start high school in about year or two." I sighed to myself as I passed the supermarket and looked at the few fliers covering the clear glass._

_"Hm?" A certain pink poster caught my attention. "Ouran sponsored artist competition. Prize: scholarship to Ouran Academy and one hundred thousand yen." I nodded my head as I made calculations._

_"If I get that scholarship and money, then I'll be able to pay my bills and I won't have to worry about having to pay school fees." Determination flared through me as I nodded my head._

_"Yes, this should do well." And with that I ran off with the flier in hand._

_~~End Flashback~~~~~~~_

I sighed again as I shook my head. I never would have expected to win that competition.

"My school has been fine. It's pretty... decadent." I sweat dropped at the word. That school was definitely more than decadent. "It's pretty nice actually, but there's this club that started this year that's pretty weird, though it doesn't seem that bad."

"Really? What kind of club is it?" I turned to look at her and she gave a look that was almost like she knew there was a hidden meaning to what I was saying.

"It's... a type of club you would probably not like at first, but it'll grow on you after a while." She raised an eyebrow at my explanation before she sighed and shook her head.

"Why do I even bother asking you? You never give me a straight answer." I grinned behind my mask and chuckled before I hooked an arm around her shoulders.

"Aw, don't be like that, Haruhi."

"Hey, cut it out!" She flailed under me before I slumped over her back and looped my arms around her shoulder, letting a little bit more of my weight be put on her shoulders.

"I'm a cape!" My feet dragged on the ground as she tried to get me off before I finally stood on my feet again. She let out a breath as she put her hands on her knees.

"You know I hate it when you do that!" The long haired girl frowned at me, but I didn't mind. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"You know you love me~" She simply shook her head.

"Right, anyway, do you wanna come over to my house?" I tilted my head before I shrugged again.

"Sure, I don't have much to do today except for homework." Haruhi and I walked side by side as we both headed to her apartment.

"Just don't procrastinate like you always do. You don't get enough sleep when you do that."

I waved her off with the flap of my hand. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say." I smiled as a irritated vein popped up on her head. Oh, how I love teasing Haruhi.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I don't normally upload this fast, but I figured I might as well upload what I already had. I'll try to get chapters up on time, but I can't guarantee that. Anyway, reviews motivate me, so please leave one.**

**Have a good day/nigh~**


	4. The Year Ouran Truly Started

"speech"

_'Thoughts'_

**_Sounds_**

* * *

'Another day, another dollar.' I stared at everyone through half lidded eye behind my thick glasses. My hat covered most of my hair and in return, my hair covered my newly gained piercings. Yup, I got some ear piercings. I got three helix and two lobe piercings in my right ear while my left ear had only two helix piercings. I think it fits me quite well, but they were hella expensive **(AN: pretty sure that's not a real phrase. I just thought it sounded cool :I)**. I ruffled the short hair that stuck out from under my hat as I sighed in boredom. While I got my piercings, I decided to also cut my hair. It pretty much looks like Haruhi's haircut once she gets dolled up by the Host Club, but my hair was shorter in the back and had longer bangs. It was also a tiny bit messier, but that's probably because I don't usually brush it.

"Toa-san?" I blinked and looked up at the girl in front of me, slightly surprised at the fact that someone came to talk to me.

"Yes, what is it?" She blinked unsurely at me as she looked around, almost like she was avoiding looking in my eyes.

"Um, Kyoya-san is gathering data from our class and yours is the only one they haven't got yet." I blinked, vaguely remembering the piece of paper that they handed out to the students in our class.

"Oh, right." I dug through the mass of papers in my bag before I handed the paper to her with a smile. "Sorry about that." The girl smiled back at me.

"It's no problem, thank you." I nodded to her before she left. I then went back to my bored posture and looked out the window.

That's right, Kyoya, Tamaki and I are in the same class, 1A. I probably should have expected that, though. After all, scholarship students to went to A class in Ouran. Just like in the anime, they started the Host Club and the twins came everyday from the middle school to do their thing. I've been pretty much avoiding the members in order to not get involved until Haruhi comes next year.

"Maybe I should have just waited to be in her year." I blankly watched the students of 1A mill around and socialize with each other, most of them trying to build connections for their future businesses. _'Yeah, maybe I should have. After all, I heard that people do better when they are around people their own age, though reading that off of the internet may not exactly be a legitimate source.'_

"Toa-san?" I blinked out of my stupor to see who was interrupting my quiet time again. I turned my head to see the blonde "king" of the Ouran Host Club.

"A-Ah? Yes, what is it?" I leaned away from him as he stood in front of me with a piece of paper.

"Kyoya appointed me to give this back to you." He held the piece of paper out to me and I turned it over to see that it was my homework assignment. "Do you happen to have the paper we passed out earlier?" I stowed the assignment away and looked through my bag to find the correct paper this time.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Suoh-san." He shook his head before he flashed me a dazzling smile. I looked at him blankly, my eyebrow twitching ever so slightly.

"It's no problem, kind sir." He then pranced away in all his shiny glory, not even waiting for my response.

"No wonder why Haruhi got so annoyed by him." I pressed my mouth into a straight line before I shook it off and adjusted my sweater.

"Wait, did he just call me sir?" I scratched my head. "Well, I am kinda dressed like how Haruhi was in her first year." I sighed. "I guess this will at least make my next year very interesting."

* * *

**Time Skip!**

"Finally!" I sighed as I stretched towards the sky. "No more boring school year!" I spun around in excitement as I made my way to school. "Maybe I can get Kyoya to pay me for helping the Host Club out." I continued to speculate until I reached my new class room of 2A.

"Good morning, Ayato-san!" I blinked and adjusted my hat again as I spotted a girl waving to me. The brown haired girl smiled at me as she smoothed out her yellow dress.

"It's nice to see you again, Minako-san." I made my way to one of the corner desks and sat my belongings down before I turned to the girl.

"Are you going to take off your hat and glasses this year, Ayato-san?" I smiled teasingly at the girl.

"Maybe, maybe. I'm sure you'll get to see my face this year." The girl cheered enthusiastically. I wasn't exactly close to Minako, but she was nice enough. I started to talk to her during my first year after a school event that forced us to pair up. We both perked our heads up once we heard the bell ring and said our goodbyes to each other as we went to our desks.

"Okay, it's only been a few days, so Haruhi should be looking for a library, right?" My eyebrows twitched as I scouted out the library for the fifth time this week, trying to look for Haruhi.

"Ah, there she is!" I walked calmly over to her as she shut the door to the rather loud library.

"Hey," I leaned over so I can be in her field of vision. I straightened up once she fully turned to me, curiously waiting for me to say something. "Are you looking for a place to study?"

"Uh, yeah." I looked down at her to only realize she was slouching. Her books can't be that heavy, can they?

"How about I show you a room that may help?" I gave her a disarming smile as she agreed gratefully. _'Oh, she won't be very grateful once I show her the room.'_

"So, uh, what's your name?" I blinked at how awkward she sounded. _'Hm, maybe it's because she's in a school full of rich people.'_

"Ah, you can relax around me." I smiled back at my childhood friend. "I'm not rich like everyone else here. My name's Toa Ayato, by the way." I saw her relax a little as her shoulders slumped.

"That's good." She let out a small sigh. "It's kind of stressful being around all these rich people. Oh, and my name's Fujioka Haruhi."

I nodded. "They really aren't that bad after you get used to them, though there are some exceptions." We continued to walk through the halls and up the stairs until Haruhi stopped in front of a window as white birds flew by it.

"Are you alright, Haruhi?" She turned to me and blinked her big eyes from behind her turtle shell glasses.

"Haruhi? Ah!" I recognized my mistake. "I mean Fujioka-san?" She shook her head.

"No, it's fine. You can call me that." I sighed discreetly. _'I really need to be more careful. I can't give away the fact that I'm Ryuu yet.'_

"Alright then, Haruhi. You can call me Ayato, then." I glanced over at her as she smiled and nodded. "Here we are!" I did a grand bow and gestured toward the door. "There you go, my good friend."

Haruhi nodded as she opened the doors and a flood of white light blinded us for a moment before rose petals started to float towards us. I ushered Haruhi in during her stupor and gently closed the door behind her. I leaned against the door and pushed the door handles up so that when Haruhi tried to escape, she wouldn't be able to open the door. I let go once the door knobs stopped shaking. I grinned as I swung my book bag around.

"Mission accomplished." I glanced at the door. "Now let's just hope Haruhi messes up and breaks the vase." I shrugged and continue to swing my bag as I walked down the hall and out the school. "Let the fun begin."

* * *

"Should I go in?" I stared at the pink door before I turned away. "Or not." I turned back to it before I pushed the double doors open with my small bit of courage. I felt a moment of regret before I quickly shook it off and saw Haruhi.

"Ah, Ayato!" I smiled and waved as her costumers turned to see what was happening. I walked over to her, seeing that the Host Club did nice job cleaning her up. _'I wonder if they know she's a girl yet?'_

"Hey, Haruhi. Enjoying your hosting experience?" Her face soured as she gave me an unamused look.

"You told me this room would be good for studying!" I held my hands out as I shrugged my shoulders.

"And I thought it was, but I guess I was wrong, huh." I smiled once again as I leaned on the back of the couch on which her customers sat. Haruhi merely sighed at me as she shook her head. I tilted my head before I decided to take off my glasses and hat, might as well make my entrance dramatic.

"You know?" I bowed my head as I took off my glasses. "You cleaned up pretty nicely, Haruhi." I was about to take my hat off, but a cry interrupted our conversation.

"Haruhi!" We both blinked as Haruhi was scooped up in a pair of arms and we both looked at Tamaki irately as he held her in a protective way.

"Tamaki-senpai, please let me go."

"Haruhi, who is this person?" I blinked at Tamaki's theatrics before dead-panning.

"This is Ayato, Tamaki-senpai." The blond seemed to turn white before lightning seemed to strike in the background. I narrowed my eyes and looked around. _'Where is that coming from?"_

"Ayato?! Why can't you drop honorifics with me, Haruhi?!" We both dead-panned before I decided to speak up.

"Can you let go of Haruhi, Tamaki-san? We're kinda having a conversation here." I sighed as I leaned against the couch.

"Ah!" All of a sudden I was being shaken as Tamaki took hold of my shoulders.

"Why are you talking so familiarly with my Haruhi?" Suddenly, he stopped shaking me and I looked up dizzily at him.

"Finally," I sighed. I noticed he was staring at me in shock and I narrowed my eyes in confusion before I spotted my hat on the floor. "Hm, I guess the jig is up. I wish I could have introduced myself a little bit more dramatically." I brought myself out of Tamaki's grip and straightened myself up.

"T-There's t-two Haruhis?" I gave him an unamused face as I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean two Haruhis, of course not. I've known you for a year, Tamaki." I didn't even bother using honorifics with him. "It's slightly disappointing that you wouldn't even know your own classmate's name." I sighed again. "It's me, Toa Ayato. Does that ring a bell?" He blinked slowly as the information finally went through.

"T-Toa Ayato?"

"He does seem to have an uncanny resemblance to Haruhi." I looked over to Kyoya to see that the guests have already left. I've got to applaud Kyoya's efficiency.

"Uh huh." Honey nodded on top of Mori's shoulders. "Do you have a twin, Haru-chan?"

"That would be a no, Honey-senpai." Kyoya slid his glasses up as he looked through his black book. "Haruhi is an only child." I rubbed my nose and sniffed.

"So, do they know your a girl yet, Haruhi?" I leaned against the couch's back once more and looked at Haruhi in curiosity. She blinked in surprise.

"You know I'm a girl?" I nodded.

"It honestly wasn't that hard to figure out." I didn't bother mentioning how I most likely wouldn't have figured it out on my own if it wasn't for the fact that I wasn't from this world in the first place. I suddenly had my arms taken up by the twins and I scowled. "What are you two doing?"

"Unfortunately, we cannot have you talking about Haruhi's little secret, Toa-san." I gave Kyoya a flat look.

"Honestly, don't you all think I would have told someone by now if I had intended to in the first place." I ripped my arms out of the twins' grasps. "Either that or I would have used it as blackmail, which I'm not really looking to do either." I gave him a bored stare as I looked directly into his eyes. "Do you guys really think I'm that bad of a person?" A small frown pressed onto my lips.

"You can never be too careful, Toa-san." I watched the black haired male push his glasses up. My eyebrow twitched. _'Why can't this guy just believe me?!'_ I snorted.

"Whatever." My mood has definitely gone south. I noticed the time on one of the wall clocks and my eyes widened. "Shit." I muttered under my breath. "Great talking to you guys and all, but I need to go. Need to pay the rent and all." I dashed off without another word and left the hosts to do whatever hosts do.

"I'm sorry, Ishigaki-san!" I hurried into the store, running five minutes late, only to find my manager scowling at me.

"Well, don't bother. You don't have to come tomorrow." My jaw clenched as I narrowed my eyes at the man. I breathed in a couple of silent breaths as I tried to stifle my anger.

"Alright." I sighed softly as I exited the store, not bothering to take a second look back. My eyes became half lidded as a thought came to me.

_'How am I going to pay my bills now? That was one of the few decent paying job that would take someone my age.'_ I blinked tiredly as my lack of sleep caught up with me.

I yawned as I crossed the street to get to my apartment. In the past year, the money that was paying my rent had stopped coming and I had to move to a lesser costing apartment along with getting a couple jobs to pay for my expenses. All in all, it's been a complete pain.

"Hah~" I sighed tiredly. "Time to go find another job."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, here's another chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I understand it's a little dry, but I'm sure it'll get better once Ayato gets past the introduction of the anime and junk like that. It's also like 4 or 5 in the morning over here and I really should be doing my homework (I have terrible sleep hours), but you know... this is way more fun... meh...**

**Leave comments and favorite/follow, they encourage me to update faster and it really does make me happy!**

**Until next time~**


End file.
